<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overlord Husk Au by simply_luna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260195">Overlord Husk Au</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_luna/pseuds/simply_luna'>simply_luna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alastor is the smart one, Alternate Universe, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Husk is Bad At Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Overlord Husk AU, Pansexual Husk (Hazbin Hotel), WIP, what do I tag this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_luna/pseuds/simply_luna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Fic based on the Overlord Husk Au by @/Not-the-beeeeees on tumblr! </p><p>More chapters coming!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. This Is Us (Not technically chp 1!!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spades  (overlord Husk nickname) realizes his prize "pet" is missing, Bells (alastors pet nickname). A small argument leads to some sort of confession.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OK. So, this was a little self indulgent. And I kinda wanted to make it longer, but I ended up liking where I left it off. It is pretty short. And for another clarification,<br/>Spades = Husk<br/>Bells = Alastor<br/>TBH, this is an AU I really like so I wanted to write a piece for it! Enjoy it I guess lol.<br/>Also: This was inspired by some lovely art from @/not-the-beeeeees on tumblr!</p><p>This is not technically the first chapter of this work!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spades was sitting in some sort of throne, surrounded by multiple "pets" with bells hung around their throats. He could use this against them at his will, if they were bad. The device would send a sudden jolt of electricity through their system, as a punishment for being bad.<br/>
The room itself was elegant, decorated using the souls and wealth he collected over his reign as an overlord, as if it had ended yet. Problem was, someone was missing. The most important of his pets, his favorite, his most pragmatic one.</p><p>Bells.</p><p>The cat demon groaned. Where is he? He thought. The deer is usually glued to his side, and for good reason. They both knew where they stood in their arrangement. He should be here. One of his pets noticed he was stirring in his throne, a displeased Spades is one you don't want to meet.<br/>
"Are you alright?" The black and white bug demon questioned. She was little, with medium length long hair with red ends. A small black dress and a white and pink coat is what she wore. Ever optimistic and hyperactive, at first glance she was sweet but the next moment you'd find her murdering at the cats will.<br/>
"Wheres Bells?" His tone was threatening, obviously his prized pet missing truly irritated him.<br/>
"Last I remember, you sent him out on an errand for the casino. Haven't seen him since!" She said in her sweet tone and smiled. Spades, in return, groaned once again seeming even more displeased.<br/>
Suddenly, the doors to the room flung open. The demons around him stared at the man standing in the doorway. This should be interesting. </p><p> "Where the fuck have you been?" Husk asked, picking his head up from his palm. The deer demon, dressed in his black-on-black striped suit, bell collar, and monocle, stood confidently. As if he'd done nothing wrong, though fear clawed at his heart he kept his smile on.<br/>
"I've done only as you asked me, Spades! I ran my errand for The Golden Coin, and you will be delighted to know it went splendid!" Knowing this would get bad the other pets scurried out the door and shut it, leaving the two alone.<br/>
"Don't act innocent. Answer the question. Where the fuck have you been?" Spades wasn't stupid. An errand as quick as a booze run doesn't take an entire evening.<br/>
"I may have overstated when I said splendid, I ran into some trouble. But as usual, I took care of it. I'm not sure I see the problem, my lord?" The cat dug his claws into the arm of the chair.<br/>
"I ain't fuckin stupid. It doesn't take that long to pick up booze." Bells was getting more and more nervous by the minute. He wasn't sure what to say, for the most part he was telling the truth. That one bit wasn't important, and it would only make him angrier.<br/>
"I'm not sure what you want me to say, I'm simply telling the truth as it is!" Stretching it, but it still counts as truth. Doesn't it?<br/>
"And leaving the most important part out. I can fuckin tell when you're lying. I know you better than anyone else, don't I?" He narrowed his eyes, staring Bells down with daggers. He isn't going to let up, is he? Bells thought. Well, there is only one choice here. Tell the truth, and there's usually an or else but we all know how that will end. Digging into their past together stung a bit, but he was quick to get over it.<br/>
"If you so insist, my lord. After the deal was made, I may have ran into an old friend. We chatted for a bit, that's all."<br/>
"Which friend?" He said through his teeth.<br/>
"Rosie! I believe you two have met, no?" The truth! Although this is going to look suspicious considering she is in the same position of power as Spades. An overlord.<br/>
"Just a catch-up, huh? I'm inclined to believe that's a lie. Knowing you, you were just looking for a way to worm out of our agreement," Spades stood up and started to walk towards Bells at a slow pace. "I'll tell you now, it's a lost cause. Let me remind you of the fine print, Al." This is looking bad for Bells. He knew this would happen, and he did it anyway. His smile faltered a little bit as the cat summoned the same contract they both signed all those years ago. Spades cleared his throat and began to quote it.<br/>
" 'The individuals signing below agree to the terms as listed: The loser of the bet agreed on signs their soul over to the other. With unwavering servitude and loyalty, the other is not to seek anyone else's domination or anything of the like. The winner gains the soul along with any power they had gained, and can use the others soul in whatever way they see fit.' It goes on forever, but you get the idea, right Al?" The name and repetition of the terms sent shivers down the deer demons spine. Not only was the name old, the cat only used it when he was truly outraged. To sting him, without using the collar. Alastor. It just hadn't been used in decades. Bells was a new name chosen by Spades all that time ago, gave him a new identity under his rule and, at the time, the reign was still new. He didn't have the involvement he did now, the familiarity, or the tenacity to speak up. But it's too late now, it's all in the past.<br/>
"You gonna say something, Alastor?" His choice to stay quiet was not a good one.<br/>
"I.." Deep breath. "I remember. But the reminder was lovely."<br/>
"Don't be a smart ass. You know your place. You know what you signed away when we made the deal. It's too late for Rosie to save you." If he spoke up, and said he wasn't trying to run, Spades would only take it as a lie. Why was he so insecure about it? The cat knew the deal was open and shut, no discussing it. Ding, ding, ding! There's an idea.<br/>
"I realize you mean well, but why are you so apprehensive about the matter? If you know how immutable the deal is, why are you so afraid of it slipping through your claws?" This is when he began to raise his voice more, invading the deers space when he knew that he hated it.<br/>
"What's it matter to you, huh? I am above you, and I earned it. You can't leave, therefore you won't." His wings spread in frustration, their span, to be frank, was a little bit scary. It seems that he's beating around the bush though.<br/>
"Exactly! I can't leave, therefore I will not. Why are you so worried I will?"<br/>
"Because," He grit his teeth. "There are demons at my level that would much rather take you for your usefulness."<br/>
"Yes, but why is it important I stay here, at your side?"<br/>
"You're useful. That's it."<br/>
"We both know it's more than that. I thought we knew where we stood in this arrangement, hm? It seems like you don't."<br/>
"FINE!" Spades yelled. "I need you here. I cant have you leave. Its- You're too important..to me." The cat backed down, seating himself back on the throne. "You want the truth so fuckin badly, there it is." He sighed, his head in his hands. Bells approached the throne, still with his smile but a bit more genuine. At his side again.<br/>
"And that, old friend, is why I stay. You need me in a way no one else has, and that to me means everything. This is us, after all." The deer began to stroke the cats head affectionately, Spades allowing it to happen.<br/>
"We'll be okay, you have me. And what in hell would you do without me?" He chuckled.<br/>
"Don't know."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No explicit I love you-s, and I have an explanation for that! I'm working on more chapters that include the actual story of the whole au! Or at least... my interpretation of it.</p><p>Thank you for reading !!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Old Friends and Old Whiskey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Husk finds himself in an unfamiliar place, meeting familiar faces, and drinking familiar drinks.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OKAY. So this is technically chapter one of Overlord Husk! Think of the first one as a prologue to the whole thing, in a way.<br/>I'm hoping to update this once or twice a month, (school keeps me really busy) writing in my free time! This first chapter is kinda short! But I'm excited to tell my version of this AU!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the man opened his eyes, light bled into them. It seared for a moment but soon after he could feel wind blowing from behind him. Confused he tried to look around, inspect his surroundings. What he saw, was a red sky filled with whispy clouds. He began to panic. Was he falling? Why was the sky red? What the fuck happened? As he flailed his limbs helplessly in the air, he noticed their difference in appearance. It looked as if they were...paws? Black and white paws with yellow hearts at their center? Like a cat or something? It's really hard to tell under the adrenaline and anxiety beginning to flood his senses. He began to yell, not really scream, but yell- really loud. Maybe this was a dream.. or some sort of hallucination? This is when his back hit the dark red dirt, sending sharp pain into it as well as new places. New...wings? He stares at the red and black colored wings attached to his back which were splayed across the ground. No, this isn't a dream. What... is this? Is he dead? The cat sat up and looked around him again. Demons of all kinds roamed the streets of a darkened city underneath the red sky, screams came from everywhere, a glowing pentagram acted as a halo to the entire city, and he didn't recognize a bit of it. He put it all together. </p><p>This is hell. I'm dead. I'm dead and I went to hell. </p><p>Why, though? To be perfectly honest, he knew he did things that were considered "sinful". But he's never really been a religious man, so he didn't know what was considered virtuous and sinful. Drinking and gambling were bound to be found under the list of sins, and he was definitely guilty of them. So...maybe he didn't need to be asking the question of why. He knew why. The one thing he couldn't remember was how he died..? Maybe it'll hit him later.<br/>
What now? The cat had to think. As soon as he stood up, he heard a stick or something dig into the dirt behind him, static began to fill his ears.<br/>
"Jesus.." He turned around covering his ears. </p><p>In front of him was a man he didn't recognize. Gray skin, red and black hair with deer-like ears and black antlers, as well as teeth yellower than the sun stood before him. A red-on-red striped vest over a off-white button up with a bow tie, black dress pants, and black and red shoes was what he wore. It's also important to note he smiled e than anything he'd ever seen. He spoke to the cat demon.<br/>
"Welcome to hell! I do believe you've put the pieces together, hm?" He said, but after staring for a moments he spoke again in his static like tone.<br/>
"Say, I recognize your face. Do we know each other?" The man tilted his head a bit, and he leaned on some sort of staff.<br/>
"Who the fuck are you and why do you care if I realized I'm in hell?"<br/>
"Husker? Old friend is that you!? Why, I was expecting you a lot earlier!" That's when it clicked for him. Alastor. This son of a bitch.<br/>
"God, Alastor? Great, I'm stuck down here with the serial killer. My luck gets better and better!" The cat said sarcastically.<br/>
"Oh, don't be such a stick in the mud! I'm feeling generous, how about I give you the grand tour of your new home, hm? I could set you up with a drink and some shelter if you keep on my good side! We can catch up on all the years we've missed!" Alastor pulled the cat close, giving him almost a hug. Husk laughed and pushed the deer demon off.<br/>
"That's funny. I don't need your help." He frowned and crossed his arms.<br/>
"Really? Are you sure? This is a pen time offer!" He questioned.<br/>
"No." The cat gave his final answer, giving the other a stern look.<br/>
"Alright, I was only being kind! Don't come crawling to me when some Overlord tries to sell your soul!" Alastor laughed, and skipped off into the city. Thank god the static is gone. But...Overlord? What did that mean? What was that. He wanted to know more, but why on earth- no, in hell, would he ask that asshole for help? He wouldn't. Husk doesn't need him and never has. It's a past he didn't want to think about. Bars. Are there any bars around? As if he had any money to pay for one, he really needed a drink. Maybe he could get away with stealing one? This is hell, apparently, and who would care about a glass of whiskey.</p><p>Little did Husk know, about...really anything. As he kicked rocks on his way into the city, he continued to think about his past life. The regrets of it, and the many, many mistakes he made. The severe addiction to gambling and alcohol...the fights with his family, general apathy throughout his life. It all added up. Sending him here. He turned on his heel towards are yellow and red bar, casino themed. Just without the slot machines and gambling. The Spade symbol and most other symbols on a card deck decorated the walls and art inside the casino. Feeling more at home then he should've been he sat at the bar, slouching on his stool.<br/>
"Give me something stiff. It's been a really bad night." The bartender shrugged, beginning to mix up his drink. Husk noticed that the bar was empty..for the most part. Even the rest of the club was pretty vacant. The cat had to wonder why, but he didn't really care. All he wanted was a cup of whiskey to numb whatever feeling was coming, and to (hopefully) forget this whole thing entirely.<br/>
The cats eyes slowly drifted shut after that cup...what happened next is one of the most crucial parts of this story.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Annnndd there we have it! Next chapter is when things get really exciting I think!<br/>I'm not sure how much of this.."new to hell"(?) stuff will go on? Maybe a few chapters. I just don't want to skip anything super important.<br/>Also! For this canons sake, Husk died closer to his 40s-50s then in actual canon.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>